League of Legends Wiki:Administrator noticeboard
__NOWYSIWYG____NEWSECTIONLINK__ The administrator noticeboard is a centralized location for alerting administrators to anything that requires or would benefit from their intervention or input. This includes, but is not limited to vandalism, edit conflicts, abusive users, important or heated discussions, site problems and backlogs in site maintenance. Please only edit this page if you either reporting something or directly responding to a question. * If you are here to report a user or an IP that is clearly vandalizing the site (not merely being disruptive), please use League of Legends Wiki:Vandalism Reports instead. Hexdrinker Yeah, this comment was made more than one time. It's spam, but I don't think the person meant to. Would be nice if someone can remove the extra ones. Click here. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 09:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) * The spam was deleted by Rapacious. Range block fail It looks like User:Ajraddatz screwed up the range of an IP ban. When I was logged out (from an IP 71.x.x.x.x) it told me my IP was banned: Intended blockee: 24.244.248.8 Block ID: #2303 Current IP address: 24.244.248.8 This should be really fixed. Without looking into it too much, it looks like they banned using a /0 or /1 range when they should have used something like /32 or /24 range. Most likely, all IP addresses are banned right now. Fomenta 00:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :There are currently no active rangeblocks on this wiki, making this case unlikely. That looks more like an autoblock which has affected more people than intended; if you me the IP address I can unblock it. That particular IP address which was blocked has caused a lot of damage. 00:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Teemo Page Why is this still allowed to go on? I told some mods in chat about this, but it's still up? It got way out of topic. Please delete this~ Oh and this too, if you can. Brand Thank you! :I try to get around to checking pages and cleaning them up but there are some obvious holes. E.g I'm asleep. Deleted those 2 already Jamesrulez1•Talk• 03:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) * Wow fail, they're both the same pages. I meant to link to this extremely long page with people arguing, but I don't want to go over it. Luckily Rap was on chat and I got him to do it. Thanks for clearing the one in Brand's page, though. You all have been great help. The Nine Tails Fox So, I'm checking out the 9tail fox's page and I found a user that had an offensive comment. I would like it deleted. And you'll probably want to delete the comments after it for it won't make sense after it is gone. xP Thanks a bunch! Fail. I keep forgetting to put the link... Also Brand's pages has this guy placing TOASTY all over. If this is/isn't called spam, it's your call. Brand 1 Brand 2 Brand 3 Ok, i've been meaning to ask for the link. I'll get this done. Rapacious 10:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism A has been creating pages with offensive name in them. I renamed them and erase any offensive name with them. Please do something about him. Done. Rapacious 20:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) talon page spammed Talon the Blade's Shadow's comment section with large pictures Me and DeadlySnowball handled this.Rapacious 23:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism reports Kindly use the old page rather than this one for vandalism reports, since a report there provides more helpful links for an administrator/moderator than a statement on this page does. 14:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) nine tails fox trivia could someone delete the The Nine Tails Fox/SkinsTrivia redirect so Ahri the Nine Tails Fox/SkinsTrivia can be renamed back? thank you Done Rapacious 23:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ezreal Page Not 100% a fit for this page since I'm reporting a comment not an edit, but I couldn't find a more appropriate place to post this; The Ezreal champ page has an extremely racist (and also obscene) comment on it, it needs to be deleted and the user banned. If you look at his history he seems to just go troll a big chunk of champ pages at a time posting useless one sentence "critiques" of them. This Ez comment is clearly permban worthy though Didnt see it maby someone else took care of it but in the future if you could link the comment or contributer who posted the comment it would be a huge help 23:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I am Knowledge and Bloodstrider Kickbans Chat log in question. While User:Technology Wizard has asked User:Dah' Blob to apologize to the two for kickbanning them, I feel like that is only an attempt to salvage Chat's reputation. This solution doesn't address the issue of ethics and misuse of power commited by Dah 'Blob and I feel that something else should be done about it. LionsLight 10:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not the first to ban a person for not saying i appoligized right after I wouldn't perma ban them without a really good reason and and i might have used that power, but i'm not the first to do that kind of thing. Nothing happend and you make a really big fuzz about it.-_- I've seen alot of times someone get banned for 5 second, but apparently what i did was so special? Dah' Blob 11:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Do you have something against me since you would inclued the rest of you chat? You just took the most fitting part to make it look like i've done something exstremly terrible.